


Under the Sea

by otterdictator



Category: SOMA (Video Game)
Genre: Deep Ocean, Everything looks like food, Nom nom nom, Those fucking fish, Too many eyes, humor-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterdictator/pseuds/otterdictator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did it have to be fish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На дне моря](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288410) by [BlackyDono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono)



Walking in the deep ocean is an experience that Simon wishes he could have skipped. 

The water is murky and turbulent, silt and other _things_ constantly buffeting his body. Trail markers, their light sparce and wavering, are barely helpful in guiding him in the direction of Tau. Every step forward is a struggle even with the re-enforced diving suit, silky mud and sand making footing trecherous. 

The mutated fish are just icing on top of the ocean's soupy cake. 

Fish are not wolves. Fish are not supposed to hunt in synchronised packs. Fish are not supposed to have a taste for diving suits filled with structure gel. 

Yet, Simon sourly notes, these mutated anglerfish seem to really like the way he tastes. 

When he complained to Catherine she thought it was fascinating. Catherine also commented, as dryly as possible, that the diving suit was more than enough protection. That it wasn't likely for the demon fish to be able to actually damage him. 

He spitefully thinks that Catherine should try walking around while surrounded by multi-eyed, needle-mouthed, glowing, devil-spawned fish and see how she likes it. 

Not that it that things better when a mutated cancer-fish with teeth the size of knitting needles tries to chew off his metal plated ass.


End file.
